fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 347
The Great Charge of the Red, the Blue, and the Blondie is the 347th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Flare's arrival, Wendy and Lucy begin their three-way battle against the treasure hunters. During the course of said battle, Flare reveals that she is from the Sun Village and that the giants have raised her since she was a small child. After several ups and downs, the women eventually emerge victorious in defeating the treasure hunters, earning Lucy a gratuitous smile from Flare. Summary Angry at Flare for stopping Drake's bullet, Hiroshi and Rala rudely wonder aloud who Flare is; Flare laughs at the treasure hunters for their pitiful attempt at killing the two Fairy Tail Mages. Slightly taken aback, Wendy thanks Flare for saving her, whilst Lucy questions the Mage as to why she's in the Sun Village. Flare replies that she was stalking Lucy, shocking her, before adding that she's always stalking her, though she quickly dismisses this as a joke. The young woman explains once more that she had nowhere to go, so she returned to her home; Flare explains that the mark on her breast is the crest of the Sun Village, surprising Wendy and Lucy. She then explains that when she was young she was raised by the giants, however, her sad tone quickly turns to one of anger as she states that she won't forgive the treasure hunters for the state she found her fellow villagers in when she returned. The treasure hunters quickly deny that they had any involvement in freezing the giants and state that they simply came for the Eternal Flame; Lucy watches in awe as Flare screams that stealing their sacred guardian deity is hardly any better. Flare then violently shouts that she won't let anyone tarnish her village's protector and attacks Hiroshi and Rala with her hair (surprising the latter), though Hiroshi quickly moves forward and slices Flare's hair, shocking her. Seeing this, Lucy summons Cancer; the Celestial Spirit quickly treats her severed hair, a sensation which Flare finds enjoyable. She then takes note of the help she's getting and looks at Lucy, who states that they'll protect the giants, whilst Wendy states they'll do this together, prompting Flare to smile contentedly. Fully rejuvenated, Flare attacks Hiroshi with her hair; Rala jumps into the air, his hammer at the ready, and is confronted by Wendy, who fiercely strikes the hammer with her Sky Dragon's Claw. Lucy then summons Sagittarius to deal with Drake, a mission which he takes with the utmost confidence. Coming up with another idea, Lucy summons Virgo and orders her to tunnel to where Drake is and defeat him. Complementing Lucy's plan, Virgo attempts to pierce the ground but fails, as the ice has a magical property that prevents it from being pierced. Just then, Sagittarius is shot in the heart by Drake, sending him back to the Celestial Spirit World. With a smug look on his face, Drake announces his victory and derides Sagittarius for underestimating modern weaponry, all before stating that he had no hope of matching his rate of fire, leaving Lucy disgruntled. Concurrently, Flare attacks Hiroshi with her Hair Shower: Wolf Fang, though he merely cuts her hair once more, screaming that against a sword, hair is useless. With the cut pieces of hair bursting into flame, Flare explains that her hair is her pride and that it is a blessing of the Eternal Flame; Hiroshi takes notice of this and is caught in the subsequent explosion of her Hair Shower: Firefly Flame, sending him reeling backwards. Unnerved by his comrade's wounding, Rala charges forward, though he his swiftly kicked in the face by Wendy. Unfazed, Rala grabs Wendy with his hammer, calling her a little girl; with an angry look on his face, Rala states that Wendy will never muster the strength to escape from Stronger and begins to squeeze her tighter. Noticing this, Lucy becomes distracted, an opportunity which Drake uses to shoot at the Celestial Spirit Mage's heel. Worried about her new comrades, Flare motions to help, but finds that Hiroshi has tied her hair around a tree, a skill which Hiroshi takes immediate pride in. As his comrades prepare for the kill, Hiroshi begins laughing maniacally before stating that it's 10 years too early for Mages such as them to fight treasure hunters such as they; the Chain Blade wielder then makes several sexist remarks towards the three women. Rala joins in and demands that the women put on a show for them, which Hiroshi raucously cheers on. Despite Virgo doing as they ask, Lucy questions the intelligence of the men, stating that it's 100 years too early for they to challenge them: Wendy, utilizing the power of Arms, breaks free from Stronger, smashing the hammer into pieces, an action which leaves Rala shocked; Flare extends her hair from the knot and grabs Hiroshi. Taking notice of his teammates' predicament, Drake prepares to fire, but he is interrupted by the arrival of Loke, who throws the sniper down to ground level. Victory now in their hands, the women each attack their respective opponent: Wendy defeats Rala with Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, Flare defeats Hiroshi with Hair Shower: Thousand Birds, and Lucy and Virgo defeat the falling Drake by kicking him the stomach. With the treasure hunters defeated and sent flying away, Lucy tells Flare that they won; the woman turns around and smiles at Lucy, deeply grateful for all the help she's given. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell & Flare Corona vs. Hiroshi, Rala & Drake (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * ** * Spells used * * |Daibā}} * * * |Āmuzu}} * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * * * * *Marksmanship *Swordsmanship Weapons used * |Chein Bureido}} * |Sutorongā}} * |Nanayon}} *Bow and Arrows Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Lion Key Navigation